


And there was only one bed!

by KarmaAF



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Cliche, F/M, Fluff, Only One Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27227974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarmaAF/pseuds/KarmaAF
Summary: MC and all the boys go on a trip, but as they arrive in the hotel, they encounter a small problem...(MC with she/her pronouns)
Relationships: Main Character & Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 88





	And there was only one bed!

It all started with a trip. Mc insisted they go on vacation for some time since in human world it was holiday time. And Diavolo decided it was the perfect opportunity to learn more about humans. And just like that everybody involved in the exchange program ended up in the Human Realm. The trip was going well, Belphie was lost only once when he fell asleep on the bench, Mammon only tried stealing twice and everyone somehow managed to pulled Beel away from “Eat-all-you-can” restaurant. In other words, things were going quite well.

Until they arrived at the hotel.

\- What do you mean, there are only 12 rooms booked? – asked Lucifer, furiously. Poor porter didn’t know what to do.

\- I’m sorry, sir, but according to our website you only booked 12 rooms – she tried to explain, showing Lucifer her computer

\- Hey, let’s calm down, okay, Luci? – said Mc, while smiling to the porter – Thank you, can we get the keys?

After receiving said keys, Mc and Lucifer returned to the rest of the group.

\- Apparently, we’re one room short – said Mc – But it’s not a problem! Two of us will sleep together for a couple of days.

\- Oh, hell no! I’m not gonna sleep with any of ya! – stated Mammon, looking at his brothers

\- We can draw straws. It will be fair that way – offered Solomon, who seemed a little too happy about the whole situation.

\- I have some straws – said Beel. He must have got them from the restaurant.

Mc draws one first.

\- I have a short one. That means I will be sleeping with one of you, right? – she said with a smile. At that moment everything has changed.

“Please, let it be me” thought every one of them, as they were drawing their straws. And in the end…

***

\- You know, I can sleep on the couch - said Simeon as soon as he entered the room (followed by the jealous looks of the brothers). Mc smiled at him, making his heart skip a beat.

\- You don’t have to! Actually, I’m quite happy that I can spend some time with you. Also, I know I can trust you - she answered, opening her suitcase.

Simeon smiled to himself. After all, he too was happy to get some alone time with Mc. It wasn’t too common for them to talk without Luke or at least one of the brothers. It wasn’t like Simeon didn’t like them, but spending time with her alone made him happy. Happier than usual. 

\- Do you need help with unpacking? - he asked as she was going through her things, but she shook her head.

\- I’m all sweaty, so I’m gonna take a shower and change my clothes - she said, taking her nightdress out 

\- Right, I forgot people do that - laughed Simeon

\- What, showering? - said Mc amused

\- No, sweating - answered angel and Mc stopped for a second

\- Wait, does that mean angles do not sweat? - she asked looking at him stunned. And indeed, even though there was hot like hell outside, Simeon looked as if he just stepped out of the shower. God really is unfair sometimes.

\- No, we do not - said Simeon smiling. Lucky son of a God. 

A little offended by this injustice, Mc took a shower and changed into her nightdress, which was a little too revealing considering the situation. But nobody told her she would be sleeping in one bed with a gorgeous angel. Plus, even with air conditioner, it was still very hot. 

She stepped out of the bathroom, to allow Simeon to shower too. Although she wouldn’t be surprised if he didn’t need to shower at all. Maybe dirt avoids his perfect skin? Or he self-clean like windows in cars? 

But, to her relief, Simeon too needed to shower. God thank you, he’s not that flawless. 

They spent the next couple of hours talking about everything and nothing. Simeon wanted to know everything about her childhood and interest, and Mc asked questions mostly about Celestial Realms and all the things she ever wandered when it comes to angels. 

It lasted for a long time until Mc started yawning and Simeon decided it’s time for them both to go to sleep. 

\- No! I still have a lot of questions - protested Mc, even though she could barely keep her eyes open

\- We still have a couple of days to talk - stated Simeon and it managed to shut Mc up for the day. 

Unfortunately, their window faced the night club and while they were talking it didn’t bother them, right then, when they were trying to sleep, it became insufferable. At least for Mc. She was tossing and turning, trying to find the position that would allow her to ignore the noises outside, but it was impossible. She was tired and yet couldn’t sleep. 

And then in one moment, everything went silent. She opened eyes and instead of the hotel room, she saw beautiful, white feathers all around her. She turned to look at Simeon. He smiled at her.

\- You looked as if the noise disturbed you, so I thought I could help a little - he said and Mc felt her heart grew bigger.

\- Thank you - she smiled back at him and after a moment of hesitation, she asked - May I… touch them?

Simeon smiled even brighter 

\- Of course 

Mesmerized by their beauty, Mc slowly raised her hand and run it through his wings. They were so soft, she had no doubt they were made in heaven. Simeon shivered a little under her touch.

\- Are they sensitive? - whispered Mc, seeing his reaction. For some reason, she felt as if talking loudly would be wrong somehow. Just like in the church - it was something holy in this moment. At the same time, it was way more intimate than any pray.

\- Quite. It… tickles- answered her Simeon, slightly blushing. It felt good when she was touching them so... softly and caringly. 

Mc nodded and went back to petting angel’s wings. She has never seen one and now she was embraced by them. It calmed her down. Somehow his wings not only silenced the noise of the club but also cooled down the air around her. She fell asleep in minutes.

Simeon on the other hand, couldn’t bring himself to follow her example. He was too captivated by her features when she was sleeping peacefully next to him. Mindlessly, he ran his fingers through her hair, just like she did to his wings a moment ago. She moved a little and he was afraid he woke her up, but she just snuggled closer to him.

So how could he not put his arm around her? She smiled softly when he embraced her and Simeon felt warmth in his chest. She was so beautiful it took his breath away. Eventually, he too drifted off, listening to her quiet breathing.

They woke up in the morning, still cuddling with Simeon’s wings around them.

And they both thought it must have been the best night in their lives.


End file.
